The Other Side
by Death's Soulmate
Summary: (Completed)Most stories potray Vicky as a tyrant in a perfect home. I'm writing something different.
1. Prologue

The Other Side

_Thoughts are in italics._

Notes, clippings from papers, TV reports, notices etc are in **bold. **

Inspired by: **Reflections Of My Life – FOP- **goldfish078

Dedicated to: goldfish078

Disclaimer: I don't own FOP. I'm not repeating this. I also don't own the song 'Here On Earth (I'll Have My Cake) by Crash Test Dummies.

Prologue

Some folks say that life is just a veil of tears

"Hope the floor's shining Twerp!" I cried at the buck toothed Timmy who was busy in the kitchen shining the floor, "I better see my face in it," I told him and them bit into another handful of Popcorn as I watched my favourite Soap Opera.

Not me man I can't pack enough into these years

I grinned to myself thinking of that twerp struggling to complete all the chores that I made him do. Not every fifteen year old can have her entire neighbourhood love and fear her at every interval. The boy's parents were a bunch of doops who thought that I was an angel from heaven and so did many of the other parents who let me baby sit their kids. Of course the kids knew what I was really like. Hell they'd have to since I make do all the work that their parents actually give me to do and also torture them in many creative and hurtful ways. But my favourite to torture was this kid Timmy Turner. Part of the reason that I tortured him more than the others was because he's too happy and he seems to have the perfect parents despite their unrelenting stupidity; especially the father. Also I hated little kids and finally I knew that my little sister liked him and since I liked torturing my sister, why not torture the one thing she loved most and I didn't even like (Timmy).

I don't care if it's spring summer winter or fall

_Long as I have kids to torture my life is perfect. Don't matter the time or the season. Long as it keeps me away from home for as long as possible._

Make no fuss about the seasons, 'cause I like 'em all

"We're back!" I heard Mr. and Mrs. Turner shout merrily.

_Finally, I can get my money and go about my business._

"We'll come into the house to see how hard our baby sitter as worked right after staring at this twig on the lawn for a whole minute," I heard Timmy's father say from outside.

"I'll join you," Mrs. Turner said happily.

Here on earth I'll have my cake

_Damn it. I have to get Timmy out of the kitchen and make it seem like I was working._

I hurry to the kitchen to see Timmy on the floor fast asleep. The floor was shining like crystals and a noticed a pink bucket and green floor shiner with the same respective coloured eyes.

_Weird. _

I picked up Timmy, hurried into the living room and placed him in the chair in front of the television. I then put the remote in his hand and was about to put it on Cartoon Network when I got a nasty idea.

_His parents are going to ground him forever._

After I did my bit of mischief I hurried into the kitchen and quickly put away the cleaning supplies and rumpled my green shirt and red hair a bit to make it look like I was hurting hard.

Gonna eat it too, make no mistake

"We're home now Vicky," I heard Mrs. Turner say as the front door opened, "we'll pay you tons of money for taking care of our precious gift from ABOVE," she continued to speak happily but shrieked out the last word, "TIMMY!" she cried as I stifled a laugh, "what in the HELL are you WATCHING!" she demanded furiously.

"It can't be that bad...." Mr. Turner said and I listened as he too started to enter the house but noticed that he stopped talking, "TIMMY TURNER!" he cried in fury, "is this what you're watching while your perfect babysitter is toiling tirelessly in the....!" He demanded.

"Kitchen!" I cried not asking how he thought that I was still at work and that it was tireless.

"In the kitchen!" Mr. Turner added angrily, "wake up and receive your punishment!" he cried and I laughed softly to myself.

"Huh?" I heard Timmy whisper as he finally seemed to wake up, "Play Boy's Men on Men Action Special!" I heard him shriek and I had to cover my mouth and think about money to not burst out laughing.

"Where did I go wrong?" Mr. Turner demanded as I headed towards the living room, "I know that we didn't take you to church every time we went," he continued, "but at least you must've learned something in Sunday School."

"Unless he was thinking of this garbage!" Mrs. Turner cried furiously as I entered the room humming as if nothing had happened, "oh my goodness!" I cried pretending to shocked that Timmy was watching gay porn, "EWWWWWWWWWWW!" I then cried actually getting peek of it myself, "gross I don't need to see guys sucking each other!" I cried covering my red eyes.

"Turn that trash off!" Mr. Turner cried and I heard it turned off and peeked to see a very pale Timmy staring up at parents as his hand moved back from the off button.

"We're gonna have a serious talk about this son!" Mr. Turner cried furiously, "upstairs now!" he cried and pointed at the stairs.

"But...," Timmy started but didn't bother when his parents glared at him so hard smoke seemed fly out their ears, "yes Mom and Dad," he whispered and headed upstairs with his father in tow.

"I'm so sorry Vicky," Mrs. Turner said and I finally removed my hands fully from my eyes, "you must be distraught," she said and came over to comfort me.

"My parents aren't going to be...." I started to say knowing what would happen next.

"Here's ten times your pay!" Mrs. Turner cried and held out so much money that my eyes bugged out, "and a big bonus if you .. you know..."

"No one will hear from me," I told her as I took the money from her.

"Bye Vicky," Mrs. Turner said to me as I went out the door, "remember not to tell about our disgusting little boy who watched a certain form of bad programming!"

I'll put on my boots and go see what I can see

"Yes Mrs. Turner," I responded, "bye!" I cried then headed off to the twenty-four hour bank to deposit most of my ill-gotten gains.

* * *

(Four Hours Later at 11:45pm)

I stepped into my residence quietly. Usually I'd storm in and slam the door but today I wanted to hurry up to my room without being seen.

"Vicky?" I heard my mother ask timidly, "could you come to the kitchen?" she whispered.

"No I want to sleep!" I retorted angrily and started up the stairs.

"Please Vicky?" my mother asked again and I readied to curse her off, "I have a chocolate cake specially for you," she said and I turned around slightly interested, "and anything else you'd like," she added and I hurried into the kitchen.

But I stopped upon entering. Everything was a mess and then I saw my mother on the floor, broken plates littered around and on her as well as other broken items.

"He took Tootie and left," my mother told me, "I think he's taken her to the garage," she suggested, "he always takes her there to watch him tune up the car," she said her voice barely above a whisper.

"He's over by the Dinkleburg's," I told her, "I saw his car turn into their property after I left the Turner's," I stated.

"Probably to discuss the next set of drugs he'll deliver no doubt," my mother muttered, "who'd believe the Dinkleburg's as the Drug King Pin's of Dimmsdale?"

"No one believable," I muttered in response, "want some help?" I asked emotionlessly.

"Would you darling?" my mother asked happily and I went up to her and picked her up in my arms, "thank you," she said and I rolled my eyes, "I know how you feel about charity," she said to me, "all the stuff I've promised are in the fridge" she added as I carried her out to the living room and rested her on the sofa.

"At least he didn't slice you with the broken stuff this time," I muttered as I noticed that my mother only had a few showing cuts despite lots of bruises, "you can't go to work tomorrow," I pointed out.

"Oh no," my mother said, "some rest and makeup and I'll be fine by Monday," she said brightly and I almost wanted to gag.

"It's Monday Morning," I told her.

"You know the value of a dollar Vicky," my mother persisted.

"Whatever," I muttered almost angrily and left her, "I'm going to eat in the kitchen," I told her and went into the fridge and took out the chocolate cake, cheese cake, Orange Juice, Soda, and a pot of Chicken Soup that I'd warm up before drinking of course.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: Yes it's Parodic (made it up, deal with it). Review.


	2. Chapter 1: A Good Day in My Life

The Other Side

Chapter 1: A (Good) Day in My Life.

(10:00 a.m. at High School)

I enter Trigonometry class and sit in the back. No one dare bother me today or they'll get it.

"Hello Vicky," Sarah Tang; Trixie Tang's cousin, said merrily, "how are you this morning?" she asked excitedly.

"Have you been sniffing after cyanide?" I demanded angrily, "what do you want?" I snapped.

"Only to invite you to our Afternoon Pep Rally!" Sarah told her happily, "we'll have games, cheers, free food…" she said happily.

"Fuck the cheers and games," Vicky stated, "but I'll come from the free food," she added.

"Okay," Sarah said happily, "anyway I'm only inviting you because we get ten bucks towards going to the 'Cheer Off Competition' in Hawaii and also because Scouts are coming and will only pick us for a special cheerleader training camp not only if we're good but also based on how crowded the gym is for our performance," she told Vicky, "some crap about how well we can emancipate school spirit," she said dismissively.

"If you don't get out of my face I'll beat out YOUR spirit," Vicky snarled.

"You're just Jealous of my long silky green hair," Sarah declared, "its ankle length unlike your red stump," she said and walked off.

Vicky was about to rise and beat her up when their trig teacher came in. Vicky sat back and glared daggers after the cheerleader before turning her attention to the trig teacher as he placed the items that he needed to teach the class on his desk.

_He's such A Hunk! With that ruby red hair and those deep light green eyes. He's even 6ft 1inch and has muscles. Thank God he didn't see his potential of becoming a model and became a teacher instead in a class, which I usually slept through until he came along. I wonder how Mr. And Mrs. Vicky Harold Greenwich sounds to him?_

"Hello class," Mr. Greenwich said formally, "I had your test papers back, but I left them in my car and I'm frankly too tired to go for them," he admitted and the entire class cheered with the exception of the smart kids and geeks, "but I do have my grade books with the grades in them," he said happily and the cheers went vice versa, "now please come forward so that I can show you your grades," he said and started to call out names in random order.

"Garth Applegate," Mr. Greenwich started and a tall muscular blonde Football Player came forward and looked at his grade, "continue beaming," he said simply as Garth walked away grinning, "get a bad grade and it's no more football for the year," he added formally and Garth paled then quickly hurried to his seat.

"Karen Young," Mr. Greenwich continued and black haired girl in a white T-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers hurried forward excitedly, "better luck next time," he said after the girl ran back her seat sobbing moments after seeing her grade, "and you'll also have to leave Tennis until your grades pick up," he said and the girl let out a loud wail, "sorry, school policy," he added with a shrug.

"Sarah Tang," Mr. Greenwich stated and Sarah got up and for the first time looked pale and I grinned outwardly at that, "please come forward," he instructed as the girl stood rooted and looked around as if searching for a Sarah clone to take her place, "now," he said more firmly and his eyes held such a dark spark that even I felt like jumping away from it.

_Now that's the man I want for my husband!_

Sarah walked forward tentatively. I watched happily as her hands shook and she looked even paler per second. Sarah was horrible at trig and I knew that if she got one more bad grade that she would be unable to do cheerleading for the rest of the year and that included summer trips and competition. Revenge would be mine.

"Here's your grade," Mr. Greenwich said seriously and Sarah clapped her hands over her mouth and I noticed tears welling up in her eyes.

YES! That bitch is going to lose all cheering privileges! Man am I going to gloat when I see her in the hallway!

"Here's the redo for your grade," Mr. Greenwich said suddenly and my eyebrows shot up in my head, "I see you like it," he said with a grin as Sarah's face brightened, "make sure to cheer extra hard at the Cheer Off," he said almost sensually and Sarah nodded and ran happily to her seat.

"I want a redo!" Karen demanded suddenly and angrily, "if she gets one, I want one as well," she declared.

"Fine!" Mr. Greenwich shouted in anger and I nearly jumped out of my seat because he was usually such a calm yet firm man, "but don't cry when you end up loosing instead of gaining ten percent," he snarled.

"Never mind," Karen squeaked and shut up.

I sat through the rest of class fuming about him changing Sarah's grade because she was a cheer leader until Mr. Greenwich came to my name.

"Vicky," Mr. Greenwich said simply and remembered to my satisfaction not to call my last name which I hated (she hated her last name here, not the teacher) so much.

"Just announce if it's a pass or fail," I declared still pissed off at him.

"You got a B (plus) Vicky," Mr. Greenwich said simply and then proceeded to call other names.

I sat in the class and continued to fume until it was over and I had my only free period on a Monday.

(Later at the Afternoon Pep Rally)

I sat on the bench smugly being the only person present besides a few scouts. I heard the cheerleaders cheer and run out to do their cheers before their audience. But they stopped abruptly when they noticed how empty the gym was.

"Where's everyone?" an Asian cheer leader demanded.

"Good question," a male scout said coldly, "please do your cheers now and try to impress this redhead here," he said and pointed at me.

"I'm only here for the free food," I told him curtly and ran for the trays of free food the moment the tray arrived.

I stood by the cart and ate as I watched those cheerleaders struggle to appease the scouts with their best cheers. While the scouts seemed impressed with their cheerleading ability, they still seemed unnerved by the fact that no one else showed up.

"Thank You," the same male scout said formally as he and the others rose to leave, "you'll find out your results in a month," he told them, "but frankly," he continued, "don't hold your breath," he added and then left with the others as several cheerleaders broke into tears.

"It had to be you!" I heard some cry suddenly and turned to see Sarah run into the gym with just a towel on her head, another one wrapped around her person and bare feet, "you made everyone else leave the school!" she cried pointing at me, "I don't know how," she confessed, "but it had to be you," she snarled.

"I only out flyers that the school had an infestation of scorpions," I said innocently and the cheerleaders eyes widened in horror, "how was I supposed to know that it would make everyone else flee the school while you were in the changing room?" I asked them.

"You little bitch!" Sarah cried and jumped at me.

But I side stepped her and grabbed at her hair towel. I caught it and pulled it right off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sarah screamed and tried to cover her now bald head.

"My hair's not so short now is it?" I hissed with a grin, "Is it!" I demanded angrily.

Sarah went into a fetal position and started to sob.

"Nair lotion in a shampoo bottle can do a lot of things to beautiful hair my darling," I said with a laugh and pushed the trays of free food out with me and gave the caterer a death glare when he tried to stop me.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: Review.


	3. Chapter 2: A Typical Bad Evening in my h...

The Other Side

Chapter 2: A Typical (Bad) Evening in my house.

I slammed the door behind me angrily. I couldn't baby sit today because Dad had told me a week ago that he wanted me home today. He told me not to ask questions and I didn't. But I made sure to withdraw money from my bank account just in case the cost was monetary. Even though it was not always monetary alone.

"Vicky!" I heard my father call gruffly from the kitchen and I simply went into the kitchen.

"Sit!" my father ordered and I sat around the square table silently beside my little sister Tootie, "I say to be home by six," he said seriously looking me hard in the eyes, "and you come with an hour and a half to spare," he said with a grin and a tone of approval, "but I was waiting here from four," he added.

"But she had school Daddy," Tootie spoke up.

I said nothing. I knew Tootie was dead.

"Did you just contradict me?" my father demanded angrily as he glared at Tootie, "Vicky," he said suddenly to me, "did your sister contradict me?"

"Yes Father," I said formally knowing that at these moments he rather be called 'father' than 'Dad', "I was late," I recited.

"Late," my father stated, 'never said you were late," he said suddenly, "could you have been earlier?" he asked and shook my head.

"She was late for our meeting," Tootie said tearfully and I struggled not to give her a death glare.

"True," my father observed, "both of you will be punished," he declared, "but first," he said looking at me, "do you have any cash today Vicky?" he asked me frankly and I emptied my purse until all of the large sum of money from the bank that I had withdrawn was piled up unto the table, "my girl," he said rubbing his hands together, "you are planning…." he started to say.

"It's all yours Dad," I said and my father whooped with joy and threw some of the money in the air, "I went to the bank on the way home," I added.

"So that's why you couldn't reach home any earlier," my father said and I nodded, "I guess that I wont be punishing the both of you today," he told us, "Tootie," he said seriously, "go to the bathroom and strip," he said and Tootie cried softly as she left the kitchen to obey his command, "you're not out of the woods yet," he said suddenly to me, "did you fix up your mother last night?" he asked me darkly.

"I only took her off the floor and placed her on the sofa," I told him, "and she asked me to come into the kitchen," I added.

"Did she ask you to help her?" my father asked his eyes boring into mine.

"No," I admitted.

"So you purposely helped your mother despite the fact you knew that I beat her up and left her there?" my father asked and I nodded without protest, "take off your blouse and bra," he said suddenly but I simply looked at him, "you can cover your breast with your shirt," he added, "I'm no pervert," he muttered as he took his belt.

I did as he said and clutched my green shirt over my bosom as my bra rested in my lap and I waited.

The thick belt felt like a rock when it hit my back the first time and it didn't feel anything but heavier and more painful as the beating progressed. I gritted my teeth and told myself I wouldn't cry as the pain intensified and I had to bite my lip to keep myself from crying out. It seemed like a century but my father finally stopped beating my back and shoulders and I heard him replace his heavy leather metal lined belt around his waist. I simply slipped back on my shirt and stuffed my small bra into my pants pocket. I looked at the floor hoping that he wouldn't ask me to look at him.

"Look at me," my father ordered and I did so.

"The corners of your eyes look a bit watery," my father commented, "I'm gonna have to beat you harder to get you to actually cry I guess," he said simply, "go put something on your back and stay in your room until dinner with no TV as the final part of your punishment," he declared then proceeded out of the kitchen to punish Tootie.

I waited until I heard him beating Tootie in the bathroom and her loud wails rang throughout the house twice before I suddenly didn't hear a sound which told me that he had either made her keep quiet or stuffed something in her mouth. Soon I heard a muffled cry and knew that t was the latter. I slowly moved painfully out of the kitchen and up the stairs to my bedroom.

I sat on the bed then lied down on my side. A few tears escaped out of my eyes then I sighed and closed my eyes. I opened them moments later as I sat up to tend to the swellings and cut(s) from burst swellings and bruises on my back and shoulders. I reached under my bed and pulled out a first aid kit, which I had equipped with supplies that I'd need for such a situation. There were bandages, alcohol, cotton swabs and other supplies suitable to threat my wounded back.

I busied myself with that and refused to think about the mess Mom would've to clean up after Dad finished beating Tootie shitless in the bathroom.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: In chapter one good in brackets in the title meant that chapter one was about Vixcky's good days in school during which she ended up getting her way. In this chapter however bad in brackets didn't mean when she had a bad evening at home but that her time at home were almost always bad or negative. Review.


	4. Chapter 3: What makes it all worthwhile

The Other Side

Chapter 3: What makes it all worthwhile

(One Month Later)

I left A.J.'s house with a purse full of money. A.J.'s parents didn't always use me, but when they did they paid top dollar to make me cancel on anyone else.

I was now on my way to the Turners. Timmy was still under surveillance since the porno incident. It makes me laugh inside at his misfortune.

My home life sucked. No way around it. My mother worked as a business consultant yet was under the foot of my bum father who was a on and off construction worker and drug deliveryman. My sister was some worthless dweeb, after the love of that buck toothed Timmy Turner. I would never kill myself off for someone who looked like much less acted like that little goody goody idiot.

I hailed a taxi and it took me the rest of the way. I came out to see Timmy's parents jumping for joy at their doorway.

"Finally!" Mr. Turner cried, "I've been invited by the Dinkleburgs to an all night salsa dance off!" he cried, "I mean we," he added when his wife glared at him.

"So you want me here all night with the twe…Timmy," I corrected myself quickly.

"Yes," Mrs. Turner told me, "here's half now!" she cried and Timmy panted as he wheeled a pink wheelbarrow overflowing with money, "we won a robot war competition against the Dinkleburg's and their rich friends," she explained, "you'll get the other half when we return," she concluded.

"When will that be?" I asked.

"Um, if we pay you extra do you think you could be late for school tomorrow?" Mrs. Turner asked me.

"You mean for me to miss school totally," I translated.

"I'll make it worth your while," Mrs. Turner said and whispered a price in my ear and my eyes nearly bugged out.

"Increase it by quarter and I'm yours," I responded.

"DONE!" Mr. Turner cried happily despite his wife looking a bit hesitant, "let's go!" he shouted and dragged his wife into the cab I just arrived in and it drove off.

"Time for fun twerp," I said with a cackle and followed him inside as he pushed the wheelbarrow back into the house.

Long as I have kids to torture my life will always be worth it. Plus after I graduate and reach eighteen I'll be able to runaway with the loads of money I have secretly stashed away in my two secret bank accounts alone; one of them being Swiss. I'll take all the abuse but I'll get my High School Education. University can come later. I aint about to be no drop out dunce who'll have to depend on a man. I mean, my mother's no dunce and she's under the foot of my father who didn't make it half-way through high school and lives off street smarts like humans live off oxygen. I'll make sure that my life is filled with cash and independence. My sister will have to find her own way, or maybe I'll take her with me? Nah. (Vicky's thoughts)

The End.

Death's Soulmate: Yes this story is over. It was just a look at Vicky's life from a different perspective. I'm not going to make conclusions since not even the creator(s) of FOP seem to know how Vicky will turn out. I'll leave that to the readers' imagination. Hope you enjoyed this story and review.


End file.
